


Samifer/Lucifer!Sam x Child Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abandonment, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rose Garden, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has claimed Sam Winchester as his vessel and he's walking around an abandoned town making his way back to his rose garden he suddenly hears a little whimper....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samifer/Lucifer!Sam x Child Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I think this  x reader  is the first  one of of it's kind.
> 
> Soulless!Sam gets way more attention than Lucifer!sam which upsets me....

Lucifer walked around the empty town ever since the apocalypse had started and Sam Winchester had agreed to be his vessel a lot of the humans had left ,although it really didn't matter where they went nowhere was safe.

He was just about to head back to his rose garden when he heard the rattling of a nearby trash can. "Who is there?" He asked. He didn't get a spoken answer back just a small whimper. 'A human?' He though making his way towards the sound. 

The closer he got to the can of garbage the louder the whimpering had become. He put the trash can to the side and saw a young girl curled up in a ball.

"Please…please don't hurt me." She cried.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" He asked he was curious how the child would answer

"Because you hate humans… my mom…she said you call us murderous." She replied 

“Where is your mother?" He asked, yes he did say humans were flawed and murderous but …this was just an innocent little girl.

"She left with dad when I was sleeping…when I woke up they were gone."

Lucifer frowned at this, were her parents so afraid of him that they abandoned their daughter? The poor child.

"That is terrible."

The girl uncurled from her ball when he said this she had E/C and H/C hair, the clothes she wore were filthy and she looked famished.

"How come you care about me?"

"Because you are not murderous, you are an innocent child if you don't mind me asking…what is your name?"

"It's F/N…my name is F/N." She said now that she wasn't crying Lucifer could hear that she had a lovely voice.

“F/N would you like to come with me?"

The girl backed away as he said this"you… promise not to hurt me?"

"I will not hurt you I promise to give you food, shelter,a change of clothes and most of all I promise to love you like a parent should."

"Really?… I mean I have a choice though right?" She asked

"Of course you have a choice."

"I'll come with you but only on one condition." She said not sounding as afraid as she did when they first began their conversation.

"And what might that be?"

"Could I call you something else?"

"Yes..of course."

"Samifer… you remind me of this nice guy who saved me once his name was "Sam."

So she had met Sam Winchester once before?this child was very special.

"Alright Samifer it is then." He said holding his hand out F/N took a hold of it and squeezed it tightly.

"Let's go F/N." Lucifer said as the unlikely duo made their way to the rose garden

Once they were close enough to see a few of the bushes F/N let go of Lucifer's hand and ran straight towards them.

"Samifer look how beautiful! She called pulling a rose from one of the bushes a thorn scraped her hand,blood ozzed from the cut and she started to cry.

Lucifer flew off to where she was in a nanosecond.

"You need to be more careful"he said taking her small hand in his,healing the cut with his grace.

F/N looked at her hand in wonder,the scrape the rose had given her was gone.

"How did you heal me?" She asked curiously he eyes twinkled in wonder causing a small smile to form on his lips.

"I am an angel F/N a fallen angel… but an angel never the less."

"You've done a lot of bad things…but you took me in,you healed me when I was in pain…your my angel Samifer." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Lucifer smiled at the gesture he then looked down at her tattered and dirty clothes.

"How about we get you a new dress?" He said as he snapped his fingers,a beautiful white dress appeared on the small girl.

F/N glanced down at her new dress, her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Oh Samifer…thank you so much!" She said happily holding him close to her.

"Your my little princess now so I figured you should dress like one." Lucifer said patting her head lovingly.

Who would have thought a little human girl could get the devil to become a father?


End file.
